1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for detecting trickle current provided to a battery.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The provision of a small trickle current to batteries in power devices, such as Uninterruptible Power Supplies (UPSs), is known. Furthermore, it is known to use trickle current detectors to measure the trickle current provided to the batteries.